


rattle this ghost town [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But at least he recognizes more than two of them, Could be considered kidnapping, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Hibari is bad at feelings, Humour, M/M, Mukuro is also bad at feelings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Probably should be considered kidnapping, This is not how you adopt a child, Unconventional Families, Warning: Hibari, Warning: Mukuro, but it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: He wonders if Hibari heard the whispers yesterday. More than likely not, since Hibari has never concerned himself with other people’s opinions. Mukuro did, though; Mukuro knows all too well what it’s like to be treated as a monster, an outcast, an abomination.(Or, Mukuro meets Naruto. Does it count as a fairy tale if the monsters are the ones getting the happy endings?)





	rattle this ghost town [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rattle this ghost town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228622) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/rattle%20this%20ghost%20town.mp3) | 54:20 | 37.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Kyouki no Hana_ by Kato Kazuki

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to blackkat for having blanket permission!!


End file.
